Against All Odds Lee Oneshot
by Kayenvy
Summary: Oneshot for Lee. Lee x OC


Against All Odds [Lee Oneshot]

Rock Lee slumped against the tree panting, his warm brown eyes slid closed and a small sigh escaped his mouth. Might Gai's team had just finished their regular training session and Lee had worn a deep indent in the trunk of a large oak tree. Dummies were scattered through out the forest and all of them had kunais wedged in the bullseye of the painted target on their chest.

The birds broke from their cover and called out to one another in a high chirping that warned of the coming danger. Neji watched them fly off with narrowed eyes, he had counted eight birds in total but there were nine, he didn't tolerate imperfection, there was no room for a Hyuuga to fail, especially not one from a side branch.

Tenten looked down at her comrade and sighed, "You'll never beat Neji, Lee. Stop pushing yourself so hard."

"I will never give up, no matter what, Tenten," Lee said, keeping his eyes closed.

Tenten shook her head and turned her attention to the forest, their Sensei had already left and it was starting to get dark. The shadows thrown by the trees were getting thicker and longer and the sun was shrinking. A movement caught Tenten's gaze and she squinted her eyes.

A figure strode towards them gracefully, her long dark brown hair swung with every step. A short, dark kimono clung to her thin but athletic build. The girl's eyes were wide and white like that of a Hyuuga, exactly like Neii's eyes, but unlike Neji the girl didn't hide the Hyuuga side branch's symbol on her forehead, she wore it proudly.

Tenten gasped as realisation sunk in, this girl was Ruki, Neji's twin sister.

Neji turned his narrowed gaze towards his sister and Lee opened his eyes instantly, watching as she strode into the clearing. "Neji," she said, her voice carried a sharp edge. "You're needed at the Compound." Although she spoke softly, her voice filled the clearing as if she were shouting.

Lee pulled himself up off the ground, suddenly self concious about the dirt that covered him. Neji strode past his sister with a cold arrogance, refusing to even acknowledge her presence. Ruki lifted her chin and averted her eyes in the same cold manner. Lee's hands clenched at his sides, Neji may be a genius but he should learn some respect. "Neji," Lee called. "You should not be so rude!"

The Hyuuga stopped mid stride and tilted his head slightly, glancing back over his shoulder, "A failure should not question his superior's actions." Neji's voice was dark and low.

"I am not a failure," said Lee, taking a bold step forward. "One day, when we fight I will show you, a drop out can beat a genius through hard work!"

Neji grunted and turned stiffly away from his team mate, why bother arguing with a fool? Lee would always be a failure, that is his destiny and no amount of words would change that. Neji didn't look back as he strode across the clearing, leaving his squad and sister behind.

Tenten barely repressed the shiver that crawled at her skin, the animosity was thick in the air, most people tried to avoid the notorious Hyuuga twins. Tenten didn't want to be alone with the cold, silent and stunningly beautiful Ruki Hyuuga. "Lee?" Tenten whispered.

The slim but muscled boy slowly looked over his shoulder, his hands were still clenched at his sides but he managed a smile nevertheless. "Yes, Tenten?"

"I think I'll head off now," she said and shot a quick look at Ruki. She lowed her voice even futher. "I think you should too, Lee."

"I will stay. I have more training to do," Lee's hands tensed even more, thinking about Neji. Tenten frowned, Lee could be such a fool sometimes. Lee grinned at her and turned, giving her his thumbs up. "I shall be fine, Tenten. Do not worry about me!"

Tenten sighed and, hesitantly, turned her back on Rock Lee and the female Hyuuga. She left them alone together against her better judgement. Ruki Hyuuga was a very dangerous shinobi and if Lee thought he could 'charm' her like he did Sakura, well it wasn't _her_ life he was endangering.

Lee watched as Tenten disappeared into the woods and sighed, letting the tension drain from his limbs. The Hyuuga turned to face the taijutsu specialist and they waiting, neither of them moving, but they were completely alone now. "You shouldn't have challenged Neji like that," Ruki said.

"He was wrong," said Lee, his brown eyes soft. Lee was unable to get worked up about his rival with the beautiful Hyuuga looking at him with her piercing eyes. "He shouldn't have treated you like that."

"My brother is a fool," said Ruki, striding towards Rock Lee.

Lee was entranced, he didn't think there was anyone could could walk so gracefully, appear so stunning and so deadly at the same time. With every elegant movement she portrayed pride and strength that regular kunoichi lacked. Ruki Hyuuga turned every head in Konoha, men and women alike.

"I hate it," he whispered. He averted his eyes from the kunoichi, and stared at the ground. The dirt was tossed and scattered with broken strands of grass and leaves. "You deserve to be treated right."

Her slender fingers brushed his cheek, enticing his face up to hers. "Oh, Lee," Ruki sighed. And against all odds the born genius kissed the hard-working failure.


End file.
